


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: Hunger Games, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is a vampire and Gerard is obsessed with The Hungers Games. Includes stupid boys in love and a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



> Written for Melody's birthday. :) I hope you enjoy it, my dear. Love you. ♥

Okay, so it’s not _that_ hard to come to terms with the fact he is a vampire. Frank can live with that. Of course, he’d rather be a normal teenager with normal problems, but vampirism is not such a new thing. It’s pretty common, actually – almost like a virus, it keeps spreading all around the world and studies show every tenth person you meet is most likely a vampire. 

So, that’s not such a big deal.

Being in a relationship is not a big deal either. Maybe it is a rare thing to be in a relationship with a _human_ and some people will look at them both like they’ve gone crazy, but Frank is too happy with Gerard to let it go. 

It’s not just rainbows and unicorns, though, and that’s the deal. Frank is all for staying up until noon in a dark room and talking, or not going out to feed (he hasn’t done that in weeks, months even, living on small animals and blood bags Gerard gets him), but… why would he do that now? In the past few days, Gerard is always buried in a book. Whether it’s morning, noon or evening, Gerard’s just not _there_.

At first, Frank tries to be the understanding, blood lusting monster he is, and he curls up behind Gerard’s back and wraps his arms around his waist. “So what are you reading?” he asks, almost succeeding in sounding interested.

Gerard just mumbles something incoherently and doesn’t even look up from the page he’s reading. It’s like he’s become the paper the chapters dance on. 

It’s strangely unsettling that Gerard doesn’t even reach out to tangle his fingers with Frank’s; he doesn’t even lean back. He’s so tense he would probably simply fall into pieces if Frank just nudged him in the shoulder.

“Uh,” Frank breathes out after a few minutes and gets silence in response. “Okay, okay, I’ll leave you to it.”

*

After a few days, Frank decides it’s just plain annoying. He selfishly wants Gerard all to himself, but that hasn’t been quite possible. The anger grows and grows in Frank’s chest, although it’s just transformed hurt (some kind of it) and being a vampire, it’s not so easy to stay calm on the outside. Hell, Frank can tell – he’s trying his best here not to explode.

On the third evening, Frank however does explode and simply grabs the book Gerard’s reading and closes it, studying it. 

“Seriously?” he moans when he reads the title. “You’re so obsessed with _The Hunger Games_?”

“Whoa, whoa,” Gerard waves his hands and gets up from his arm chair, reaching out for the book. “Firstly, give it back. Secondly, what the hell? You say it like the book is not good. It _is_ good, you know.”

“Can’t you just watch the movie during the day and spend the evening with me?” Frank’s pretty sure Gerard’s going to spit the you’re-so-selfish argument right in Frank’s face, but he doesn’t really regret saying that. It’s seriously not his fault – he just wants to spend some time with his boyfriend, okay? He doesn’t care if they would just talk, although a few minutes-hours in their bed would be definitely nice. 

Gerard purses his lips and that’s even worse. “Frank. Movies are _nothing_ like books. Besides, I’m at work all day and I just want to read for a few hours when I get home, is that such a problem?” 

“Well, I’d say yes, it is such a fucking problem, since evenings are the only thing we have.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re a vampire, Jesus Christ!”

And yeah, okay, that’s pretty much it. Frank sees red for a second, but then he somehow manages to count to ten and pull his shit together. He can totally work this out and make Gerard look like the bad guy. 

He closes the gap between them, the damned book still in his hand – what would Gerard do if Frank decided to just tear all the pages out? Would he break up with him, or…? – and runs his tongue over his fangs. He could hide them if he wanted to, and God knows it’s always unpleasant when he decides to wear them for everyone to see, but he knows it used to turn Gerard on, so why not.

“Come on, forget about the book,” he says in a raspy voice and catches Gerard’s hip with his free hand. “Pay attention to your boyfriend.”

Gerard seems tempted by it, he really does, but then he wraps his fingers around Frank’s wrist and pushes his hand away. “And how about you leave me alone so I can actually read?” he suggests with an innocent look on his face and while he’s still holding Frank’s hand, he gently rubs the back of it with his forefinger. 

“Are you serious?” Frank asks like he can’t believe it – and he can’t – and Gerard nods almost as if he was ashamed. “Whatever. I hope you’re happy with your fictional characters.”

As he’s leaving the room, throwing the books back at his boyfriend, Gerard tries to slap his ass playfully, but Frank is too quick and Gerard misses. No. Gerard doesn’t get to do this. Not now. Frank is so pissed off that he almost feels like burying his fangs in someone’s neck and killing them, sucking them dry. He slams the door to their bedroom behind him and curls in the sheets, suddenly feeling very desperate.

*

When Frank wakes up to Gerard’s figure hunched over a book, he just takes off.

“I’m going out,” he snarls and maybe Gerard can guess it’s for the best. He’s still surprised, though – it even gets an actual reaction out of him. He looks up from his book – he’s reading the second one of the series now, nearing the end – and blinks a few times.

“You mean, like – “

“Yes, exactly. I’m going to feed. I’m hungry.”

It’s probably the breaking point. When Frank leaves, Gerard doesn’t go back to his book. He spends more than ten minutes just staring into space and thinking, _yeah, that was maybe a bit too much._

Well, dating a vampire is never too easy and there are obstacles. You don’t have time for your hobbies, unless you’re jobless, and it also means a serious lack of sleep. Gerard usually gets four or five hours – well, not recently – and he’s gotten used to it, but still. It’s just weird. 

But he loves Frank, he fucking knows that. It’s that kind of love where he doesn’t even have to think about it, he’s just sure. He knows he wants Frank – with his temper and everything – and he dares to think Frank feels the same. If not, well, then they’re both fucked. 

Gerard finishes the second book before Frank gets back home and even though he tries to wait until three in the morning, he drifts off to sleep after that. 

He doesn’t wake up to Frank wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him close.

*

The next night is much better. When Frank wakes up around seven, Gerard’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him.

“Not reading tonight?” Frank asks sleepily, yet he manages to squeeze a lot of irony into that question.

Gerard furrows his brow and shakes his head. “Nah,” he exhales and then shuffles closer to Frank. “Okay, so I’ve been a jerk. And some poor citizen probably paid for that yesterday. Or not, I don’t know. I don’t care – I don’t want to know. Yeah. And um, I’m sorry. And I suck at this stuff. But. I get obsessed with stuff and I don’t know where’s the line I shouldn’t cross. And I obviously – “

“Would you just shut up?” Frank giggles and runs his fingers through his hair. “Listen,” he states then and sighs. “It’s not like I could be _really_ mad at you. Okay, I kinda was yesterday, but it never lasts. You’re my chosen one, if you know what I mean – and God protect you if you ever make fun of me for sounding so cheesy – and I can’t leave you. I mean, I didn’t want to. I just wish you would… no, never mind. I like who you are. I like that you’re a bookworm. Just…”

“I should just control it and stuff?” Gerard finishes for him and Frank nods, looking almost happy he didn’t have to say that himself. “Yeah, I get that. And I’ll try, okay? Next time I don’t pay attention, just bite _me_ and we’re good.”

It almost goes unnoticed, but Gerard does see how Frank’s breathing hitches in his throat for a second at that idea.

He rests his hand on Frank’s thigh and squeezes a bit, enjoying the friction. 

“Would you let me do that?” Frank asks almost stupidly, as if he couldn’t just take Gerard and his blood at this very second if he simply wanted to. 

Gerard climbs on top of Frank very easily and finding a comfortable position, he leans closer and lingers with his lips just inches from Frank’s. “Those obsessions I mentioned? Yeah. You’re my obsession number one, you know. And I would let you do anything to me, because I trust you.”

And whoa, Gerard’s books are a never ending source of lines like this. He always knows exactly what to say to drive Frank mad, to make him lose control. It’s like Gerard wants to see that side of him, like he’s not afraid of it, and Frank falls for it. Maybe it’s just a game – maybe Gerard actually is scared and just curious to see how far he can push this, but…

Well. No time to think about that at the moment.

Frank hungrily catches Gerard’s mouth in his and fights his tongue inside, making Gerard whimper. Frank’s fingers squeeze and leave bruises, his teeth leave marks, his sweat ends up smeared all around Gerard’s body.

And Gerard doesn’t mind. His fingers might be weaker and he might be ridiculously human, but he feels – he fucking knows – his want is as strong as Frank’s and that makes them a mess. 

“By the way,” Gerard pants after it’s all over and they’re lying next to each other, their legs and arms tangled almost unbelievably, “I still have the last book to read. So…” They share a look and when Gerard sees Frank’s surprised face, he laughs. “Just kidding, just kidding. I’m all yours.”

Frank’s face relaxes and he runs his fangs across Gerard’s collar bone playfully. Yep, that would be four hours of sleep for Gerard. That is, if he’s very lucky. It’s not like he minds, though.


End file.
